


In My Veins Like Heroin

by OneDirectionsErections, valiumcolouredsky (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Instant Attraction, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneDirectionsErections/pseuds/OneDirectionsErections, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valiumcolouredsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a vampire, he's out on the prowl, looking for someone to take the edge off, when he smells something he's never smelled before. He finds Louis and becomes intoxicated. He also finds that Louis isn't exactly who he appears to be either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In My Veins Like Heroin

**Author's Note:**

> This has become mine and Bri's baby! I am so in love with this story and how we've come to write it! We've basically taken all of our favorite things from vampire culture, shows and movies and put it all together! We'd love to hear what you think! Please let's us know if you love or hate it! But I hope you love it!
> 
> Our amazing banner was done by **[thelarrybirdcage](http://thelarrybirdcage.tumblr.com).** Sarah is truly talented and it's exactly what I wanted!
> 
> [Follow Me On Tumblr](http://direction-erections.tumblr.com) If you so choose!

 

 

Blood.

Most of the time it’s all Harry can think about. It’s more then just a want or need. It’s stronger then desire. It’s something Harry has to have in order to survive. His lust for it is stronger then anything he can remember having as a human. A thirst that’s never quite quenched. An ache in his gut that never goes away.

Sometimes he feels like his veins are on fire. When he’s around humans, his throat itches. The craving of thick, warm blood gushing down his throat is so strong sometime he feels weak. Like he's going through withdrawal. The closest example Harry can think of is a heroin junkie. Only his drug is far easier to get a hold of.

Imagine having to walk amongst your drug. Be able to sit next to it, walk next to it, talk to it… Imagine being able to hear your drug of choices heartbeat, hear the blood that you crave pumping through veins, coursing through bodies.

Imagine being at a bar where you can hear and feel countless heartbeats and know that in mere seconds you have the ability to rip through someone else. Rip through flesh and snap bones and drain every single last drop of blood before your drug even knows what's happening. It's like a starving dog on a leash, who is just out of reach of its food. It's like a lion who has to live amongst lambs.

That’s how Harry feels all the time.

And it’s not like he’s a bad person. Harry hasn’t killed anyone in years, over thirty to be exact. He’s never done it on purpose, but accidents had happened after he'd been turned. Nick, his maker, had been there to teach him everything he could. But no vampire can be told how all consuming the bloodlust can be at times. How hard it is to function. How weak in the knees it can make you. That's just something all vampire's have to learn and control on their own.

Sometimes Harry shakes and sweats with how strong a craving can be. When it’s that strong, Harry usually needs more then one person to feed on. 

Everything has changed since vampires have revealed themselves.

Some humans are petrified of the vampires and are prejudice assholes. Hate groups having been formed against them. Stating how disgusting and unnatural vampires are, how they're an abomination and should be slaughtered. Other people don't have a problem with vampires at all and are curious. Some humans create movements for vampires, sticking up for them, stating how they have their own rights. Some humans even go as far as date vampires.

Which is why it's become a blessing and a curse to be a vampire in this day and age. It can be really easy to find someone to feed on. A lot of humans love having vampires feed on them. Some humans even charge vampires to drink from them. A pricey prostitution if you will. But, with that, sometimes the thrill of the hunt isn't there. The fight. The chase. The stalking of prey that vampires love.

That's what Harry's doing right now. Wondering aimlessly. Sniffing people out, deciding if anyone is worth his time at all.

He's been wondering around a mildly popular area of London for an hour and a half and no one's catching his eye. No ones blood is making Harry yearn for it. Sure, some people smell great. Some people's scent has Harry licking his lips. But no one is outwardly sticking out for Harry. He's in the mood for something different. Something exotic. Something he's never tasted before.

Which is exactly what Harry gets right when he's about to call it quits and move in on a red-head he's been slowly circling for about five minutes. She's young, looks to be in her late teens… A pretty little thing. Pretty, but plain. Her blood, it smells pure and clean, not diluted by drugs or smoke, like most people these days. She smells untouched. A virgin. Harry raises his eyebrow at that.

But as soon as he catches a whiff of the unknown smell, Harry's off like lightening in the direction the blood is calling to him. The red-head completely forgotten.

The smell is faint, meaning the human isn't close by. But the feeling coursing through Harry's body, just from the smell of the person's blood, is driving him crazy. Harry's throat tightens up as he runs through the streets at vampire speed. Too fast for any mere human to see.

Harry's body feels like its just moving at its own accord. Like he has no control over himself. This human's blood is a Siren's call and he's just diving off a ship and into the ocean blindly.

The closer he gets, the more he feels on edge. Like his body isn't his own.

Harry can see everything around him as he quickly flits by. He's not exactly sure what part of London he's in, but its far less populated then the area he was just at. Harry can barely sense other vampires, so he knows he's in an area that is less inhabited by his own kind.

He can see people here and there walking on the side walks, can see people through window's in cafés and restaurants. Harry can see everything and hear faint conversations. The blood calling to him is pumping too loudly in his ears to hear much else.

Harry knows he's close to the human when he can almost taste the blood in his mouth. He swallows constantly as his mouth floods with saliva.

It's only when he reaches an old, rundown book store, Harry knows his search is over. The scent of something he's never smelled before clearly coming from inside.

He doesn't even waste his time stopping outside of the store, he just pulls the door open and flits in quickly, causing a few books to fall over and a couple pieces of paper to soar through the air. He only stops once he reaches the counter where a man is sitting and writing in a leather-bound notepad. Tea stained circles randomly placed on the sheets of paper, obviously from the man placing his tea cup down on the said papers.

"S-shit…" The man yelps as he stumbles off the stool he'd just been sitting upon.

Harry hears the man's heart beat skip and start to quicken, causing Harry to grind his teeth and smack his lips together. The smell of the man's blood is driving Harry crazy, mix that together with the beat of the man's heart and Harry is short of breath. It's like the rapid beat of an African bass drum, heavy and hard and thumping so loudly Harry can almost feel it.

The man is absolutely gorgeous… Piercing cerulean eyes, high cheekbones, thin, yet pouty lips, sharp jawline and light brown hair with fringe and texture. The sight of the man alone is enough to turn Harry on, but the smell of him that's all over the store is what has Harry slyly reaching a hand down to apply pressure on his jean clad cock.

"What are you?" Harry rasps out, his voice sounding like he'd swallowed rocks.

"S-sorry?" The man asks, a cautious look on his face, his eyes wide and focused razor sharp on Harry. He's clutching his t-shirt in his hand and biting his bottom lip. Harry would like nothing more then to see blood slipping passed those lips.

"You…" Harry says, leaning closer, leaning so most of his upper body is across the counter and as close as he can get to the other man with the counter in the way. "I've never smelt anything like you before…" Harry licks his lips and closes his eyes for a second as he inhales a deep breath, the smell of the man invading his senses. "So… What are you?"

"I… I dunno know what you mean?" The man steps back a little, putting more distance between them.

Harry raises an eyebrow and for every step away the man takes, Harry takes a step closer. "You don't smell like any human I've ever smelt before--"

"Y-you're a-a… Vampire?" The man murmurs and swallows loudly. Harry is now behind the counter as well, but the counter is open at both ends, so where Harry is at one end, the other man is at the opposite side and still walking backwards.

"What tipped you off?" Harry asks, with a chuckle in his voice as he cocks a smirk. When there's no answer, Harry continues to speak. "I could smell you miles away…" Harry stops walking and juts his hip out, leaning against the counter. There's a good five feet between the men. "It was like your blood was calling to me… Never smelt blood that strongly or from that far away before…" The other man has stopped walking as well, just standing there with his arms limp at his sides, he has a concentrative look on his face, like he's trying to think of something of listen to something.

"Why can't I hear you?" The man asks quietly, but Harry hears it as if the man is whispering in his ear, loud and clear.

It's Harry's turn to frown lightly and say, "What'diya mean?"

"Never mind." The man says briskly, right as Harry finishes his question, and turns to walk away.

It all happens so fast, Harry flits over to the man in a nanosecond, simultaneously turning him around and pushing him against the bookshelf behind him. A couple of books fall to the floor around them. When they are facing each other Harry hears a loud gasp and a flash of pain spread across the man's face and before he knows what's hit him he's flying backwards and falling to the floor a couple feet away, electricity surging through his body, making him tingle all over. Harry looks up at the man, from his spot on the floor, and sees the man holding his hand out, facing Harry and a bright light flickering from said hand.

Harry's eyes widen. He's never seen anything like it, and it only confirms that the man before him isn't human.

The other man's eyes are just as wide and full of panic. Like he hadn't meant to do that. He drops his hand, the light finally dying out and runs his other hand over his face.

Harry smells it before he sees it… Fresh blood.

His canines extend quickly and he's up and over to the other man in the blink of an eye. Harry's chest is touching the others man's he's so close. The man tenses and bangs his head against the bookshelf with a loud thud. The man winces and a small whimper escapes his mouth.

"You're bleeding." Harry says, his tone raspy.

A worried look flashes in the man's stunning eyes and he pushes Harry back a little, his hand firmly on Harry's chest. Not that he could ever overpower Harry. But Harry backs off slightly and watches the man check out his right, then left arm, the latter having a decent sized gash going down his forearm, blood slowly pouring out and dripping down to his hand.

"I must 'ave cut myself when you fuckin'… Fuckin'… Pushed me into the bookshelf." The man's tone sounds pissed and firey. He cradles his arm against his chest, his other hand moves to his wrist, like he's trying to protect himself.

"I can take care of that for you…" Harry says, licking his lips, his eyes following the streaks of blood that are dripping down the man's arm. It's taking every once of control he has in him not to overtake this man and just feed on him. Harry can feel his cock hardening, the smell of his blood so intoxicating and so close.

The man narrows his eyes and scuffs, "Are you fuckin' nuts?! This is your fuckin' fault!" The swear words coming out of the man's mouth are only adding to Harry's arousal. His tone, and the way he says 'fuck' makes Harry's already shaky body, weak in the knees. "You probably did this on purpose!" The man says loudly and tries to push past Harry.

Harry shoves the man back against the bookshelf and places his hands on either side of the man's neck, trapping him in. He leans in, his lips inches from the other man's. Harry feels the man tense and blow out a quick breath through his mouth. Harry feels his body relax as he closes his eyes for a moment, the breath from the man's mouth washes over him and makes him shiver. The human's breath is so warm against his ice cold skin.

When Harry opens his eyes he sees the man looking right back at him, with slightly more confidence now. The man's eyes are so blue, like the ocean. Like currents crashing over the tide again and again. Harry could swim in the endless ocean of this man's eyes forever and never get tired of it. "I didn't do it on purpose…" Harry says, gesturing to the man's arm. "It wasn't my intention to hurt you… Pinky swear." Harry says and smiles a smile so wide he knows his dimples show.

The man's eyes drop to Harry's cheeks then back up to Harry's eyes, he gulps loudly and Harry can physically see his eyes darken and his pupils grow. Harry can smell the man's pheromones coming off in waves, making Harry's cock stiffen more then it already is. Every smell coming from the man in front of him is more and more enticing and making Harry salivate.

Harry looks down at the man's arm, which is still bleeding and he feels his esophagus tighten. "You sure you don't want me to take care of that for you…" Harry stretches out the word 'you' and pauses, hoping the man will give Harry his name.

The man looks skeptical for a moment, like he doesn't know if he should trust Harry, but eventually he says, "Louis."

"Louis." Harry repeats the man's name and smiles widely, deciding he really likes the way it rolls off his tongue. "I like that. I'm Harry."

Louis manages a weak smile and a flutter of eyelashes.

"Well, Louis… My saliva heals human wounds, sooooooo…" Harry sees Louis cock his eyebrow, "I could get rid of that for you…" Harry nods down to Louis arm, where the skin around the cut is starting to redden, and looks awfully sore.

"Yea, and you'll be gettin' exactly what you want." Louis says, but his tone doesn't match his words. He sounds like he's caving, like he wants it to happen, in spite of himself.

Harry huff out a laugh. Louis is cheeky, Harry likes that. "Yea… And you won't 'ave a huge gash on your arm… It's win-win." Harry winks.

Louis' eyes travel from Harry's, to his wound, then to the floor, he looks like he's contemplating whether or not he should say yes. When he looks back up at Harry all that comes out of his mouth is, "I have to close up." Louis ducks under Harry's arm and Harry turns, resting his back against the bookshelf, where Louis had just been, and watches as Louis walks towards the front door of the bookstore. Harry's mouth falls open in an almost comedic way when he sees Louis' ass. He hadn't been expecting that. Louis' jeans are skin tight, they leave nothing to the imagination. Harry moves his hand to his dick and adjusts himself.

Harry watches as Louis turns the knobs of two locks on the front door and flicks switches on the wall next to the door, that turn off the lights at the front of the store. The arm that's bleeding is still cradled against Louis' chest. When Louis turns around he halts at the sight of Harry.

"You seriously grabbin' your cock right now?" Louis snorts, as he starts walking again. His eyes on Harry as he walks back to where Louis left him. There are a couple streaks and spots of blood on Louis' blue t-shirt from the blood dripping down.

"Erm…" Harry says, palming himself hard, before dropping his hand to his side. "I, uh..."

"I would think vampire's couldn't be at a loss for words." Louis says playfully and stops right in front of Harry.

"W-we aren't." Harry huffs out. His fists clench at his sides, his need to touch Louis getting stronger.

Louis must notice the change in Harry, because he looks down at Harry's fists, then back up, his eyes staring into Harry's. Louis bites his bottom lip and kicks his foot against the hardwood floor. "C'mon…" Louis says softly and starts walking towards the back of the store.

Harry doesn't need to be told twice.

He follows Louis to an open door and walks through it after him. Harry sees a small table with two chairs, a fridge and counter, with a decent sized sink, cabinets overtop of the counter and a microwave on said counter. There are tea boxes open on the granite counter and teacups in the sink, and on the table. It's a very homey break-room, somewhere for the people who work in the bookstore to relax and read and eat.

Harry watches as Louis moves over to and sits on a very large and beat up looking dark red couch.

"How appropriate." Harry chuckles lightly, nodding to the couch. "At least if any blood gets on it we won't be able to tell." He hopes that comes off as a joking tone. He can see sense how nervous Louis has gotten since they walked into the room.

"C-can…" Louis starts and clears his throat. Harry can hear him swallow the lump in his throat. "Can you take care of this…" He says in a low voice, turning his gaze to the floor. "It's really starting to hurt."

Harry flits over to Louis and drops to his knees in front of him. Louis gasps at the speed in which Harry moves over to him, and breathes out through his nose loudly when Harry places his hands on Louis' knees and spread them a little so Harry can move into the space between them.

Harry looks up at Louis and can see the worry in his eyes, can see that he's fighting an inner battle with himself, over whether this is right and if he should trust Harry. "Well at least if I get outta control, we know you've got a way you can stop me." Harry says as he reaches for Louis arm. Louis narrows his eyes and gives him a questioning look. "Don't think I've forgotten about that electric shock you gave me earlier…" Harry laughs and grips Louis' thigh, "It was pretty nice actually…" Harry leans forward slightly, "Knocked me on my ass for sure, but almost felt like you gave my heart a jump start."

Louis smiles sweetly and looks at Harry from under his lashes. Louis' eyes keep looking back and forth between Harry's eyes and Harry's mouth. Harry knows Louis' checking out his fangs. He runs his tongue along them and feels Louis start to shake slightly. "I'll do my best not to bite you…" Harry says, trying to reassure Louis, but he knows he can't make any promises.

Harry positions Louis' arm so it's bent at the elbow and sticking straight up, towards the ceiling. He feels Louis' body tense as he leans down the rest of the way and runs the flat of his tongue over the cut on Louis' arm. Harry's eyes snap shut quickly and one hand grabs Louis' elbow, while the other grips Louis' wrist tightly. The taste of Louis' blood on his tongue is like nothing Harry's expected. Harry's nerve endings feel exposed, like live wire, his throat contracts as he swallows the warm blood that tastes like wheat and honey and rays of sunshine. Like a beautiful, perfect summer day.

Harry pushes Louis' body further into the couch, so Louis' back is against the couches back cushion. Harry moans around the laps his tongue is taking up and down Louis' arm. His brain's going into overdrive as the taste of Louis' blood starts to invade Harry's senses and make Harry feel ravenous. He's fighting every impulse not to just sink his teeth into Louis' skin.

When Harry opens his eyes, Louis is staring right back at him. His eyes are insanely dark, his cheeks are flushed and he's panting out hot breaths through his mouth. "Feels… Good. S-strange… But good." Louis sighs and wets his lips.

Harry smiles against Louis' skin before he starts to lick up Louis' arm where blood had dripped to Louis' hand.

A small smirk makes its way to Harry’s face as he licks up Louis’ hand, taking his middle finger in between his lips and sucking on it.

“W-What are you doing?” Louis stammers out, trying to pull his hand back only to have Harry’s grip tighten on his wrist and elbow.

Harry lets out a small groan as he sucks the blood off of Louis' finger, staring up at Louis with lust blown eyes, and blood on his lips and chin.

  “You taste so fuckin’ good.” Harry purrs out before leaning back in and licking up Louis’ arm, sucking along the slowly healing cut.  

His lips latch onto a spot and before he knows it, he’s slowly sucking on the open wound, making Louis gasp. Harry's trying to get every drop of blood out of Louis that her can, while the gash is still open somewhat.

“Ha-Harry... Harry. W-What...” Louis cuts himself off with a loud groan, his arm muscle flexing as he bends his wrist. “Sh-Shit.” He gasps out. Louis slowly moves his hand from where it was gripping his thigh to press down on his growing bulge.

He can feel Harry smirk as Harry's eyes flit up to look at him before he glances down to where Louis is cupping himself through his tight jeans.

Harry slowly drags his lips down Louis’ arm before sticking his tongue out, dragging it up the now red and relatively healed wound. It's basically a scab, and soon, maybe in an hour or less, it will be completely gone. He makes sure he's gotten every single drop of blood that had been on Louis' arm and hand. Harry's so close to sucking the blood off of Louis' shirt, but their are more pressing matters.

Harry can smell the heavy arousal coming from the boy and before either of them know what’s happening, Harry is on top of Louis, pinning him to the couch, straddling Louis' waist.

“Fuck!” Louis gasps, staring wide eyed up at Harry. “What'ya think you’re doin'?!” He exclaims.

“I can smell it. Smell...” Harry leans down to Louis’ neck, inhaling deeply through his nose. “How turned on you are. Can feel it too.” He smirks, peering up at Louis, while he grinds down slowly against Louis' arousal. Once, just to tease Louis.

Louis' breathing deeply though his nose, an almost angry expression on his face, like he wasn’t expecting Harry to notice.

Harry leans down so his lips are brushing Louis’ ear. “I can help you with that too… If you want.” He purrs out, licking over the shell of Louis’ ear.

Louis lets out a small whimper, his eyes slipping shut as he drops his head back. He’s never felt like this around anyone before. Louis’ never been with a vampire before. In fact, Harry’s the first he’s met, but he had no idea being with a vampire would feel like this. Louis' a little overwhelmed.

Louis lets out a big breath before slowly nodding his head and Harry couldn’t be happier.

He slowly starts grinding his hips down against Louis’, small figure eights pressing into his groin. Harry brings his head down and licks over Louis’ neck, feeling his rapid pulse under the press of his tongue. It takes all of his self control not to just bite down, to sink his fangs into Louis' neck and drink the warm blood rushing through his veins, just under a few layers of skin. Layers that would be too easy to pierce.

Louis lets out a shuddery breath as Harry’s tongue drags along his skin. Even though Harry’s skin is cold his mouth is hot and wet and it’s turning Louis on even more.

Louis lays there, unmoving, not sure what to do.

He doesn’t have to wait long before Harry is taking control.

Harry grips the hem of Louis' shirt and pushes it up so it’s bunched up at his armpits. He trails his mouth down Louis’ chest, flicking his tongue out across the boy’s nipples before moving back to his neck, lightly sucking on the tan skin.

Louis lets out a quiet moan and cautiously moves his hands up to Harry’s hair, almost as if he’s uncertain if he’s allowed to touch.

Harry trails his mouth up Louis’ jaw, supporting himself with one arm as he trails the other down Louis’ soft stomach, coming to stop on his waist.

Harry’s hovering above Louis, their mouths centimeters apart. Louis’ eyes are wide as he glances to Harry’s lips before back up to the boy’s eyes. Harry raises an eyebrow at that and he can physically see Louis’ cheeks flush, can smell and hear the blood rushing to them.

A small smirk makes its way to Harry’s face before he closes the distance between them, pressing their lips together. Louis lets out a surprised squeak, but relaxes when Harry lightly sucks on his bottom lip, his eyes slipping shut.

Their lips slowly work together as Harry’s fingers tuck into the band of Louis’ trousers, running them along the edge. He presses his thumb into the button of his jeans until its open, then reaches for the zipper and slides it down.  

Louis lets out a soft groan as his cock is relieved of some of the pressure from the tight constriction of his jean. He hesitantly presses his tongue against Harry’s lips, Harry smiles before parting them, letting Louis inside.  

As soon as Louis’ tongue presses in, it’s nicked by one of Harry sharp fangs. “Ow, fuck!” Louis gasps loudly and pulls his head back as his eyes fly open.  

Harry’s eyes are still shut and he’s breathing deeply through his nose as his tongue peeks out, licking over his lips.  

“Fuck, you taste so―I've never tasted anything like it.” Harry whispers out hotly.  

He hears Louis release a small whimper and his eyes snap open, looking up to him. His face clouds with fear as their eyes meet, his body rigid beneath Harry.  

Harry slowly moves his hand, pushing it under Louis’ jeans as he rubs his palm over Louis’ cock above his briefs.  

“S-shit.” Louis breathes out, his eyes slipping shut as his hips twitch upward.  

Harry smiles as he starts to rub his hand in circles over Louis’ hard cock.  

Louis releases another whimper before a big breath, opening his eyes to look up at Harry. His hands are still tangled in the boy’s curls so he moves one down Harry’s chest, headed for his cock. His hand stops right before the boy’s jeans, looking up at him with curious eyes.

“Fuckin' hell. Just touch me, Louis.” Harry growls, his eyes becoming even darker.  

Louis immediately moves his hand down and cups Harry through his jeans, squeezing lightly before he starts to rub his palm into the bulge there. Harry lets out a soft moan, his eyes slipping shut as a surge of pleasure runs through his body.  

“Jesus Christ… You’re fuckin’ huge.” Louis mutters as he runs his fingers over the outline of Harry’s cock.  

Harry barks out a breathy laugh as he drops his head down, resting his forehead on Louis’ shoulder. “You’re not so bad yourself, Louis...” Harry trails off. “I never did catch your last name.” He chuckles out, lifting his head back up to look at Louis.  

“Seriously?! You’re askin’ me now?” Louis groans.  

“F-Figured I’d ask.” Harry breathes out. "I'm nothing, if not a gentleman."  

“Worst p-possible time to be askin’ questions, Curly.” Louis mumbles.  

Harry releases a shuddery breath before leaning down and latching his lips onto Louis’ warm neck. He sucks and licks at it before lightly dragging his fangs over the heated skin.  

“F-Fuck.” Louis gasps. Every time Harry does that a chill runs through Louis' body.  

He can feel Harry smirk into his neck before Harry presses his fangs into his neck more, but not enough to break the skin. Louis squeezes his hand around Harry’s cock at the feeling, a wave of pleasure running through his body. He moves his other hand down to Harry’s jeans and quickly undoes them as he tilts his head to the side, ragged pants escaping his lips.  

Louis copies Harry’s movements, starting to rub over the boy’s hard cock through his boxers. When his palm runs over the head, he can feel the wetness from where Harry’s cock is leaking precum. He runs his thumb over the outline of the head making Harry groan loudly, his fangs pressing harshly into Louis’ neck, just barely breaking the skin.  

Louis’ breath catches in his throat, absolutely terrified because the feeling of Harry's fangs against his neck feels really fucking good. More then it rightfully should. Louis' not sure if it's supposed to feel this good, or if there just something wrong with him. He's never been known to like pain before. But the chill that runs down his spin, and the pull in his gut tell Louis that he really like it.  

Harry can hear Louis' heartbeat pick up, making him raise an eyebrow. It’s as if Louis can tell he’s questioning his actions because Louis turns his head and nudges it against Harry’s, trying to get him to move.  

Harry obliges and lifts his head up, sitting back on Louis’ thighs. He cautiously tucks his fingers under the band of Louis’ briefs, looking up to the boy. “Fuck, let me touch you.” He groans out.  

“Y-Yeah... You can...” Louis whispers out.  

Harry releases a small sigh of relief and pushes Louis’ briefs down, tucking them under his balls. Louis lets out a small gasp as his cock is exposed to the cool air, his eyes fluttering shut as his chest heaves. His hand stills on Harry’s cock, his arm falling to the side as Harry wraps his sinfully long fingers around his cock.  

Louis’ mind sort of drifts off, overrun by pleasure, imagining all the other thing Harry can do with his fingers. Harry's hand is cool around his cock. It makes Louis shiver.  

Harry is steadily stroking him, running his thumb over the head when he reaches the tip. Louis lets out a low moan as Harry’s thumb presses into his slit. Louis’ eyes are shut and he’s panting lightly through his barely parted lips, his head drops to the side.  

Harry runs his thumb down the vein on the underside of Louis’ cock before taking the boy’s balls into his hand and squeezing lightly. Louis arches into the touch, a low keen escaping the back of his throat.  

Harry moves his hand back up, curling his fingers around Louis’ shaft as he starts to stroke. He can feel the blood pulsing through the member under his touch. It’s driving him crazy. Louis’ heart is beating fast and it’s like music to Harry’s ears, pushing his senses into overdrive.  

It’s like Louis snaps back to reality when Harry runs his thumb over the head of his cock. He reaches out and hooks his fingers in the elastic of Harry’s boxers, pulling them down as far as they’ll go. Harry’s cock springs free and Louis was right; he’s fucking huge.  

Louis lets out a soft moan and wraps his hand around Harry’s cock, making Harry let out a small hiss, his hips bucking into Louis' fist.  

Louis smirks slightly, eyes glazed over as he looks up at Harry. “Eager, are we?” He teases.  

“Fuck. Been hard since I first smelled you. Smell so fuckin’ _good._ ” Harry groans out, his eyes slipping shut as his head tips back.  

Louis lets out a breathy chuckle as he runs his thumb through the precum covering Harry’s tip. He spreads it down the shaft before he starts stroking Harry in steady movements. Harry lets out a small growl as his head drops down, locking eyes with Louis.  

Louis raises an eyebrow before Harry surges forward, crushing his lips against the smaller boys.  

“H-Harry...” Louis gasps out, pushing at the Harry's chest.  

“No, let me kiss you.” Harry growls, pressing his lips back against Louis’.  

Louis lets out a whimper, his eyes squeezing shut. Even though Harry hasn't hurt him, a small part inside of him says not to let his guard down completely.  

“Fuck, Louis… I’m not gonna hurt you.” Harry breathes out. “Just wanna make you feel good.” He murmurs, pressing his lips to Louis’ jaw as he squeezes the boy’s cock before running his thumb over the head. "Gonna make you cum so hard…"  

Louis lets out another whimper, this time from pleasure instead of fear. His eyes slowly open, vision met with a mass of curls as Harry trails kisses down his neck.  

“Y-Yea, yea, okay… Fuck.” Louis whispers.  

Harry licks up Louis’ jaw until his face is hovering above Louis', centimeters apart. Louis’ breath hitches as Harry's thumb presses into his slit, causing more precum to leak out.  

Harry closes the distance between them, softly pressing his lips against Louis’. The kiss is relatively chaste for how intense the air is around them. Louis’ lips are warm and wet and just downright sinful, their lips mould together perfectly.  

Louis’ hand had stilled around Harry, but he slowly starts pumping his hand around Harry's cock again, thumbing at the head and squeezing when he reaches the base.  

Harry starts moving his lips with Louis’, working them together. Louis’ free hand snakes around Harry’s neck, making a home in Harry’s hair, gripping the curls tightly. Harry lets out a loud moan before he pulls back a bit and licks over Louis’ lips, just wanting to taste the boy.  

Then, Louis feels it; that familiar warmth brewing in the pit of his stomach. That tightening in his gut that signals his orgasm is fast approaching.  

He lets out a shaky breath as Harry’s lips travel down his jaw, stopping when they get to his neck. Harry is sucking and licking his skin, his cold lips giving Louis goosebumps.  

“Har―Close, m’so close.” Louis chokes out.  

He can feel Harry grin into his neck. Harry already knew that. There was no way he could’ve missed Louis’ heartbeat rapidly increasing and the blood in his cock pulsing under the touch of his hand.  

Louis starts working his hand over Harry faster, trying to bring him closer to the edge.  

“Me too.” Harry mumbles into his neck, his hips bucking into Louis’ fist faster.  

“F-Fuck, Harry... I’m―“ Louis gasps out.  

Before Harry knows what he’s doing, he’s sinking his fangs into Louis’ neck and Louis’ is coming, hot and sticky, into Harry's hand and onto his own stomach.

Louis feels like he can't breath. The feeling of Harry sinking his teeth into his skin is sadistically sinful, and makes Louis cum harder then he ever has in his life thus far.  

What brings Harry over the edge is that jolt of electricity he felt earlier, on his cock and he’s spilling onto Louis’ stomach. The electric shock is dull, but having never felt it before on his cock, it drives Harry mad.  

Harry is brought to his senses when he feels Louis’ pushing on his head, and only then does he realize he’s bitten Louis and is once again tasting his sickeningly sweet blood.  

“St-Stop. Harry, stop. Please stop.” Louis whimpers.  

Harry doesn’t immediately pull back. He sucks a little bit longer, before licking over the wounds, making sure he gets his saliva on the holes, so Louis will heal. He pulls his mouth away but rests his forehead against Louis’ shoulder.  

Louis is panting and squirming under the Harry, not sure how to take in what had just happened. He's just cum from Harry biting him and that scared the shit out of him because it felt so good.

Harry can still feel tiny volts of electricity humming through his body. He and Louis are practically panting in sync as they let their bodies come down from their highs.

"Fuck…" Harry huffs out against Louis' neck, making Louis flinch. Harry furrows his brows and leans up, till he can see Louis' face. Louis is biting his bottom lip and his eyes are shut tightly. "What's wrong?" Harry asks.

It's like hearing Harry's voice shakes Louis, cause his eyes snap open and he looks at Harry quickly, before pushing him off and standing up. Louis puts himself back in his pants and walks over to the kitchen area of the back room. He finds a dishtowel and wipes his stomach off. He throws the towel over to Harry quickly before moving to the sink and turning the cold faucet on.

His body feels like it's on fire. He runs his hands under the icy water and up and down his arms. He looks down at his arm that once had a large gash on it and now is nothing more then a thin line and red irritated skin. Me makes a fist and flexes his forearm, he can barely feel anything, other then his skin feeling a little tight.

"Louis?" Harry's voice asks from behind him.

Louis turns off the faucet and turns around to see Harry still sitting on the couch, all put away and cleaned up, but with a worried look in his eyes.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" Harry asks, scratching his neck.

Louis roll his bottom lip into his mouth and thinks. "I… I don't know…" Louis runs a hand over his face and when he drops his hand, Harry is standing in front of him. A gasp escapes Louis' lips and he steps back some. Harry's brows furrow again.

"What's wrong?"Harry asks again, stepping closer.

"You promised you wouldn't bite me…" Louis says and brings his hand up to his neck, fingering where Harry had bitten him.

"Noooo…" Harry starts, "I said I'd do my best not to bite you. A vampire can't really make promises like that. Especially where blood is concerned. We're too impulsive." Harry's lips push to one side and he gives a half hearted smile. He grabs Louis' hand and walks them back over to the couch. Louis sits down, leaving a good amount of distance between them. "I… I'm just thankful I had the strength to control myself."

"What'daya mean?" Louis asks, his eyes locked with Harry's.

"I've never tasted anythin' like your blood before…" Harry says and sits back further against the back of the couch. "All blood tastes differently, some good, some bit'ah, some down right disgustin'. But yours…" Harry licks his lips and runs and hand through his curls. "You blood tastes like I'm sippin' on sunshine. Makes me feel warm… And you're little electric shocks…" Harry chuckles, "Almost felt like my heart was beatin' again."

Louis feels a pang in his chest. No one has ever said anything that kind to him before. Even if Harry is talking about his blood. He makes it seem so important and divine.

"I don't know a vampire who wouldn't want to feel that." Harry admits and looks down at his hands. "It took every once of self control in me to pull away from you."

"Then why did you?" Louis whispers. He's probably asking for trouble, but he needs to know what Harry is thinking. Cause he can't hear anything.

Harry looks up, and turns his body some, so he's facing Louis more, "Didn't want to hurt you." Harry says truthfully. He wants to do the opposite, quite honestly. Protect Louis at all coasts.

Louis' brow raises and he feels another pang in his chest.

"Oh, don't give me what look…" Harry chuckles and tucks his right foot under his left leg. "Not all of us are bad."

"I wouldn't know…" Louis says and turns his body towards Harry, bringing both of his legs up onto the couch to sit indian style in front of Harry. "You're the first one I've ever met."

"Seriously?" Harry asks, generally surprised. "I would 'ave thought another vampire would 'ave smelled you and that's why you were so nervous when I came at you… Like a bad experience or somethin'."

"Nope, just shock…" Louis says and plays with a loose string at the seam of his jeans. "D-didn't know it would feel… Like it did."

"How'd it feel?" Harry asks, leaning forward a little.

Louis watches Harry's eyes darken and he clears his throat, "Well it made me cum…" Louis rushes out and chuckles awkwardly. "I just didn't think being bitten would feel… As good as it did."

Harry smirks and licks his lips. "Yea, most people get so caught up in the pain… They're frantic, they think they're gonna die… They struggle and it ends up hurting more then it should. But if you're relaxed and into it, most of the time it brings pleasure… Already being turned on helps too." Harry says and winks.

Louis chuckles. He doesn't know what to say, he's got so many questions, but it's like his brain won't work properly. He looks Harry up and down. The vampire really is stunning, probably the most beautiful man he's ever seen. All curls and intense mossy green eyes, alabaster skin and pink lips, they have much more color in them then Louis would think a vampire could.

He rakes his eye's over Harry's body again, before he notices something. "Y-you're hard again." He licks his lips, thinking about Harry's cock and the pleasure they had brought each other only minutes ago.

Harry laughs and cups himself over his jeans, "Yea, never really went down." Harry laughs again at Louis' wide eyes. "I think it's your blood. I'm too attracted to it."

"Is that normal?" Louis asks, "Gettin' hard from the smell of blood?"

"I mean, it's definitely a big factor for us… Blood is something we crave. But it's never 'ad this kind of affect on me, in all my years."

"How old are you?" Louis knows there is no real way to tell how old a vampire is, being that they are immortal and never age, but he's curious.

"I'm twenty."

Louis gives Harry a look that says he doesn't believe him.

"Alright, alright…" Harry chuckles, "I just turned seventy in February."

Louis' mouth falls open in shock and he falls forward a little.

"I know… I look good for my age, yea?" Harry laughs and pokes Louis.

Louis couldn't even fathom it. Harry has seen so much. Lived so long. He must have great stories. Louis finds himself wanting to know them all.

"That is absolutely insane. You must have some pretty wicked stories."

Harry looks down at his hands in his lap again, he smiles, more to himself then anything. He's had some pretty great adventures since he became a vampire. But he's also had some pretty shit times as well. It's been lonely. Of course he's had shags and whatnot, but nothing to write home about. Nothing like he thought he'd have when he was human.

"I've 'ad an interestin' life, I will say that." Harry chuckles and looks back up at Louis, who's eyes look alive and curious. "But you look like you 'ave a million questions? So c'mon… Let's 'ave 'em."

"Really?" Louis asks, he doesn't know where to begin.

"Sure." Harry smiles fondly, "As long as I get to do the same."

Louis nods and wracks his brain for the best first question. "Sooo, like garlic… Is that a thing?"

Harry's head falls back and a loud laugh erupts from his mouth, his hands come up and clap together. Of all the things to ask. "No…" Chuckles are still in his voice. "That's just bullshit that people made up years and years ago when human's thought vampire's weren't real. Awful thing just stuck."

Louis nods, "Can you eat?" Harry cocks his head, a questioning look on his face. "Like human food. Can you still eat it? Or does it make you sick?"

"We can, we don't need to… But we can." Harry smiles, "All we need is blood to survive, but some of us still eat human food. Like I love banana's." The both chuckle at that.

"How… How much blood do you need?"

"Realistically…" Harry starts, "Not a lot. Like what I drank from you could tide me over till tomorrow." Harry watches Louis swallow, his heightened hearing can hear Louis gulp down the lump in his throat. "Ideally… Some of us wouldn't stop if we didn't 'ave to. I've known vampires who 'ave gone on mass murder sprees just to get there fill in one night."

A gasp escapes Louis mouth, he looks at Harry with cautious eyes, "H-have… You ever killed anyone."

Harry sighs and looks down, "Yes." Is all he says.

Louis holds his breath for a moment, he isn't surprised by Harry's answer. The person in front of him is a predator, the perfect weapon for killing. But hearing the confirmation out of lips that had only brought Louis pleasure, and eyes that made Louis swoon, it's hard to take in.

"Did you mean to? L-like was it an accident?"

"Yes" Is all Harry says again.

Louis doesn't know where to go from there. He can see that it pains Harry to say he's killed. He can see remorse on Harry's face. Louis wants nothing more then to comfort Harry, but he has to remind himself that he's sitting with a vampire. He doesn't know how their tempers work, what sets them off. Even though he can defend himself, he still have to be careful.

"When…" Harry starts, after a few moments of silence. "When vampires are first turned… We're like children. We're impetuous and the tiniest of confrontation can set us off. We 'ave little self control. We're hungry all the fuckin' time." Harry clears his throat and looks up at Louis, "It's a fuckin' nightmare, and accidents happen. At least with me anyway. There are some… Some vampires that just live the murderous life, live for the thrill of the kill." Harry looks sad, "But that wasn't who I was as a human, and it's not who I wanna be as a vampire…" Harry give a weak smile.

Louis nods and takes in everything that Harry has said. "What were you like… When you were human?"

Harry laughs lightly, "Well times were a lot different. It looked different, people were different." Harry shifts his leg and his knee bumps into Louis, they smile at each other, "But I guess you could say I was your run of the mill good boy…" Harry rolls his eyes and Louis chuckles. "I did what I was told. My mum wanted me to be a doc'tah—"

"What did you wanna be?" Louis cuts in.

Harry smiles, "I wanted to be a blues musician… Like Robert Johnson…"

"Wow, nice name drop." Louis smiles.

"You know who Robert Johnson is?" Harry asks, excitement in his voice and a smile on his lips.

"Yes, Harry…" Louis chuckles and rolls his eyes, "I know who one of the most influential blues musicians is."

"Well most people your age—"

"My age!" Louis' mouth falls open in shock and he laughs. "You mean people who actually look the age they are…" Louis shuffles to his knees on the couch and shoves at Harry's shoulder playfully. "And not some old man who's used witchcraft of some kind to stay immortally twenty!"

"Old man!" Harry calls out loudly, laughing. "I'll show you old man!" Harry quips and in the blink of an eye pushes Louis' back against the arm of the couch. Harry's sitting on his haunches and has Louis' legs spread over his thighs.

Louis gasps and coughs slightly, even though they only flitted a tiny bit, the quickness of the movement make it hard for Louis to breathe. His human body is not used to moving that fast. It kind of knocked the wind out of him.

"So I'm an old man, huh?" Harry taunts, a dangerous smirk on his lips. Harry leans down and Louis brings his hands to Harrys chest, trying to keep him at a slight distance, not completely knowing the mood Harry's in. "You can fight me, you know…" Harry continues to taunt, leaning down further, his eyebrow cocked and excitement in his eyes. "You have enough power to defend yourself." Harry smiles widely and grips Louis' hips.

Louis chuckles to himself. Harry honestly has no idea just how much Louis can defend himself. He's just never really needed to use his full voltage.

"What's so funny?" Harry asks, his nose running along Louis' cheek and jaw.

"I just think it's funny…" Louis starts, pushing his head against Harry's so Harry will back off enough so Louis can see his face. "You think those lit'le bursts I gave you earlier is all I've got." Louis snorts a little.

Harry leans back, licks his lips and scoots further in between Louis' legs, his fingers tightening on Louis' hips, "Show me…" His voice is getting husky, "I wanna see… I wanna feel it…"

Louis doesn't know why he's getting turned on again. They're not even really doing anything. He lifts up his hand, spreads his fingers slightly and concentrates. A little yellow burst of light starts to appear out of the center of his palm.

Harry's eyes widen. He's never seen anything like it. Even though he's been hit with the bursts twice, he's never seen it where he can look closely. He licks his lips and brings one of his own hands up to mirror Louis' hand gesture. The closer his hand gets to Louis' the more warmth he feels. He doesn't stop until his fingertips are just touching Louis'.

"Shit." Harry whispers. This strong wave of heat rushes up Harry's arm and his fangs pop out. He hadn't even noticed they had retracted while talking with Louis.

Louis moves his hand to travel up the length of Harry's arm, only stopping when he reaches Harry's face.

"More…" Harry sighs out and tips his head back, his mouth falls open and his eyes slide shut. He feels like his face is being gently touched by rays of sunshine… Something Harry hasn't felt in over fifty years. It makes him miss his human days, when he could easily go outside and bask in the sunlight.

Louis is giving him something precious. Something he thought he'd never feel again. It makes him more thankful then Louis could possibly know.

Louis focuses and the burst grows, turning more orange in color. He lets his fingertips trace Harry's temple and down his cheek, down his jaw. He runs this thumb over Harry's bottom lip.

Harry's tongue pokes out of his mouth to moisten his lips and his tongue licks at the burst accidentally. Harry pulls back quickly when he's zapped. Louis pulls his hand away and gasps. Harry feels like he licked a high voltage live battery. His lips are tingling and turning numb. His hands, which are now resting on Louis' stomach, fist the material of Louis' shirt and tighten. He can feel his cock leaking precum.

Louis just watches Harry, he has this look of contentment and satisfaction on his face. It makes Louis feel good. That he's giving something to this gorgeous vampire no one else ever has.

A breathy moan slips out of Harry's mouth and his hips start grinding against Louis'. "More…" Harry's voice begs.

"Uh, Harry…" Louis groans, his back arching as Harry's jean clad cock gives the perfect amount of friction. His light flickers a little as Louis starts to focus on the rhythm of Harry's hips instead of his light.

"C'mon, Louis…" Harry whispers as he leans down, resting his forehead on Louis'. "Give me more… I wanna feel it."

Louis focuses harder and his burst of light starts to turn red. His hand moves down Harry's neck and across his collarbones. He feels Harry's body twitch slightly as he moves closer to Harry's pecs and over Harry's heart. He lets his fingertips touch the material of Harry's shirt, over his heart and a loud moan flies out of Harry's mouth.

"Ugh, fuck…" Harry's grip on Louis' hips is so tight it's almost painful, but Louis welcomes it. Wants a reminder of how he affected Harry so much, Harry had to grip his flesh to keep steady. "Yea, yea… More." Harry growls, his tongue licking at Louis' lips teasingly and his cock rutting against Louis' wickedly.

Louis' eyes peer open and he can see his light turning green, his burst growing and the voltage getting stronger. He can feel Harry shaking slightly. And on a particularly slow and deep grind, Louis' back arches high and his hand pushes forward, accidentally sending Harry flying to the opposite side of the room and landing on his back on the floor.

"Oh my god, Harry, I'm so sorry…" Louis rushes out, worry in his voice. He sits up and watches Harry stand up at vampire speed. Harry's eyes are dark and he's breathing heavily. Louis has no idea what to do. He scoots as close to the arm of the couch as he can. Surely that had to have pissed Harry off and now he doesn't know what to do.

A million thoughts are racing through his mind as he stares wide eyed at Harry for a couple moments, before Harry is flitting to him in less then a second and looming over his body, "More…" Is all Harry breathes against Louis' face, before his mouth slips down to suck at the soft skin behind Louis' ear.

"Ha-Harry… I think we should slow down…" Louis' forehead furrows and he closes his eyes. He tips his head back to give Harry more access. His actions the opposite of his words.

"No…" Harry growls out and Louis can feel Harry's fangs grazing his flesh. It makes his cock throb and leak. "I want more… C'mon, Louis…" Harry purrs his name and Louis falls boneless against the couch, "I'm so close, just need a little more…" Harry pants out, sucking at the skin of Louis' neck and hitching up Louis' hips so they rock with his own.

"Jesus fuck, Har—We're gonna make a mess if you keep that up." Louis cries out when Harry grips the hair at the base of his neck and pulls back. He was so close to cumming, but he really didn't want to cum in his pants. He didn't have any clothes here and he knew Harry obviously didn't. He was just trying to think ahead, but the harder Harry's sucked on his neck and the rougher Harry bucked up against his cock, Louis finds himself not caring.

"I don't fuckin' care about that…" Harry growls and bury's his nose under Louis' jaw and inhaling deeply. "Only care about this…" He sighs and with his free hand Harry's reaches under Louis, grabs his ass and pulls Louis' lower half closer to his own, their cocks rubbing together with perfect friction. "Now c'mon and give it to me!"

The edge in Harry's tone has Louis sparking up his light again, focusing so it turns to green right away and places it over Harry's heart again. Louis slowly moves his hand back and forth from one pec to the other, before trailing his hand down to Harry's ribs and abdomen. He can feel Harry's muscles contract as his fingertips trace over and around every line of Harry's abs.

Harry's stomach is already warm and tight from his orgasm being so near, but the light from Louis' hand is making him ten times hotter and closer to cumming. His mouth latches onto the skin between Louis neck and shoulder and his fangs nick Louis' skin when Louis' hand gets closer to his cock.

"Fuck…" Gasps Louis.

"Yesssss…" Harry hisses.

Their moans fill the room as they continue to rock against each other. Louis' dims his light back to orange and moves his hand between their bodies, gets his hand between their cocks, and reaches down and back behind the spot he knows Harry's balls would be and palms Harry. Rubbing his hand up and down along the seam of Harry's jeans where his balls and taint are.

"Fuckin' oh my—" Harry groans out, pure white hot pleasure surges though his body as his orgasm gushes out of his cock and into his briefs. His instincts kick in and he bites Louis' neck, his fangs piercing Louis' skin again. The taste of Louis' blood only heightening his orgasm as it spills down his throat.

No words escape Louis as his orgasm crashes over him like a tsunami, only broken sobs and choppy moans. The feeling of Harry's fangs sinking into his skin is the sweetest pain he's ever known. His cock is spurting and filling up his briefs as Harry continues to drink from him.

His orgasm feels longer then normal, everything Harry is doing to him makes him feel like he's floating. His head falls back more and he just lets Harry drink him. Harry's hips have stopping their grind, so Louis pulls his hand out from in between their bodies, his light dims and goes out as his hand falls to his side.

"Ha-Harry…" Louis whispers faintly. Even though he's not cumming anymore, his body still feels like it's having an orgasm. He's shaking and can barely breathe. Louis can hear Harry's throat swallow his blood, he can feel some blood dripping down his neck, he can hear Harry whimpering and keening as he drinks. It all adds to how absolutely wrecked he feels.

Harry finally pulls off of Louis' neck and Louis feels more blood trickle down his neck, Harry groans and leans down to just lick at the tiny holes his fangs created. He pulls his face away from Louis' neck when the blood stops spilling. "I don't think I could ever get enough of this…" Harry whispers as he places open mouthed kisses up Louis' jaw and cheek.

Louis' eyes open, they feel heavy, he feels drugged. He looks up at Harry, eyes hooded and what Louis is sure to be the most satisfied look on his face. He takes in Harry's dark eyes and open, pouty mouth that has his blood dripping from it and his heart just plummets.

He grabs the back of Harry's neck and pulls him in, their lips slip in between each other and Louis wastes no time in dive his tongue into Harry's parted mouth. He tastes remnants of his blood in Harry's mouth and it's not at all like he thought blood would taste like, it's an acquired taste for sure, but it's not so awful it makes Louis pull away.

Harry moans into the kiss and brings his hands up to cradle Louis' face, his tongue caresses Louis' as their kiss deepens. If you had told Harry that this is how his night would be going today, he would have laughed in your face. But now, he's not so sure he ever wants to leave the man underneath him.

Louis' tongue travels outside of Harry's mouth and licks at the blood that has dripped down Harry's lips and to his chin. After he's lapped up his own blood from Harry's lips, his mouth travels to Harry's neck, he nips and licks and sucks at the flesh right above Harry's collarbone.

Harry gasps at the sensation, but when Louis bares his teeth and full on bites Harry's collarbone, Harry growls and grips Louis' wrists in his hands and pushes them into the couch cushion. "Unless you want me to fuck you into next Tuesday, I suggest you don't do that right now…" Harry hisses. He can still feel a faint throbbing where Louis bit him, but he can already feel the love bite healing.

A lazy chuckle slips past Louis' lips, "I guess it's for the best… I don't think I could cum again." He pushes at Harry's chest so Harry will move off of him. His briefs are filled with his spunk, he feels disgusting, but he wouldn't have passed up tonight for anything. He's never had such intense orgasms in his life. But he also desperately wants to go home and take a shower.

"I'm more then sure you could." Harry grins and stands up. And of course Louis notices that he's still hard.

Louis chuckles and stands up himself, he stumbles a little, he feels lightheaded and lovely. "I dunno how you do it…" Louis nods to Harry's cock.

"I told you—"

"Yea, yea… My blood. I remember…" Louis gives Harry a lopsided smile before he brings his hands to the button of his jeans. He undoes the button and slides down his zipper as he steps out of his shoes.

"What are you doing?" Harry asks as he watches Louis pull down his tight jeans and step out of them. Harry licks his lips when Louis' thighs come into view. He wants to mark up and sink his teeth into the glorious flesh of Louis thighs.

"I honestly can not stand another minute of being in jizzy pants." Louis says and pulls down his briefs, leaving them on the floor next to his jeans and Van's. He has no shame and Harry loves that, if Harry could just be naked all the time he would be. The fact that Louis is so comfortable with himself turns Harry on immensely.

Harry's eyes follow Louis as he walks over to the sink again and washes his hands and wipes off his dick. The sight of Louis ass almost makes Harry lose his shit, he needs to get out of here before he ends up raping Louis. Although he doesn't think Louis would object to being fucked within an inch of his life.

Before Louis is done washing himself up, Harry flits over to Louis' underwear, picks them up off the floor and pockets them. He grabs Louis' jeans and shoes and flits over to Louis.

Louis gasps, still not used to the quickness of Harry's movement, but smiles when he sees him. "Thank you." Louis says and takes his jeans. Slipping into them one leg at a time.

"So I think it's my turn…" Harry says and chuckles when he sees Louis' questioning face at he struggles to pull up his tight jeans. "What with all those probing and insanely intrusive questions you asked me earlier, I think it's my turn to ask you a question." Harry smiles widely so Louis knows he's only joking.

"Okay. Seems fair." Louis says and zips up his jeans, before doing up the button.

"Earlier… You said you couldn't hear me…" Harry starts. Louis is grabbing his Van's from Harry's hands and halts when he hears Harry's words. "What did you mean by that?" He stares intently at Louis as he waits for an answer.

Louis sighs and is silents as he finishes putting his shoes on. He doesn't know if he should tell Harry. The only people that know are Niall, Liam and his family. His mother always warned him about letting people know his secret. She said his life could be on the line if the wrong person found out.

But looking into Harry's eyes, he just feels like in the pit of his gut he can trust him. Harry has been nothing but amazing tonight. Even though he's a stranger, Louis feels this unknown connection to him.

"I…"Louis licks his lips and runs a hand through what he's sure is disheveled hair. "I can read minds." Is all Louis says and walks aways, walks across the room and through the door.

He barely makes it to the counter back in the main room of the bookstore, before he feels a quick breeze and Harry is in front of him.

"What'daya mean by that?" Harry asks, leaning his elbows on the counter and staring at Louis.

"I didn't know there was another way to take what I just said." Louis has to laugh.

"Like, hear what everyone is thinking, kind of read minds?" Harry asks, his eyebrows raised.

"Yea." Louis bites his bottom lip and starts packing up all his notes and poetry.

Harry just stands there stumped, he's never heard of a human being able to read minds. But then he's never tasted anything like Louis' blood, so it only makes Harry think more that Louis isn't a human.

"What are you?" Harry repeats the question he asked so many hours ago.

Louis puts his notebook and pieces of loose paper in his messenger bag and slings the bag over his shoulder. He then walks up to Harry and kisses his lips softly. Hoping for a slight distraction. He's not ready to tell Harry everything.

"I think that's enough questions for tonight, love." Louis whispers against Harry's lips and brings his hand up to pinch Harry's nipple playfully. He then starts walking towards the front door.

"Not much of a sharer…" Harry smiles and follows Louis, "That's okay. I can wait. I'll get it out of you… I can be very persuasive." Harry says as he walks up behind Louis and leans his head down on Louis' shoulder as Louis unlocks the door.

"I'm sure you can…" Louis says and opens the door, walking through it when the door opens all the way. "You've got a cock that never goes down. I dunno what person wouldn't give up somethin' for that." Louis teases, a huge smiles on his face as he watches Harry walk out of the door as well.

A loud laugh erupts from Harry's mouth and sounds off in the quiet street outside of the bookstore. "Yea, alright… I'll give you that one." Harry watches Louis shut and lock up the door.

Louis turns and leans against the door. And for some reason, he finds himself not wanting to leave Harry.

"You need me to walk you home?" Harry asks and walks closer to Louis.

"Nah, I think I know the way…" Louis smiles and pokes Harry's dimple when Harry smiles widely. "Plus… I'm pretty sure you need to get home and clean up." Louis winks at Harry.

"I really do…" Harry wiggles his hips and tries to adjust himself, he's in crucial need of a shower. "But I can get home in mere seconds—"

"Yea… That super vamp speed must come in handy." Louis cuts in.

"You have no idea…" Harry chuckles and walks up to Louis until their chests are touching. All night all Harry has been thinking about is how much he wants to fuck Louis' brains out, his 'vamp speed' will sure come in handy with that. "But anything could happen to a young boy like you on these terrible London streets…" Harry says and brings his hand up to run along Louis' jaw.

"Enough with the young boy, old man thing…" Louis laughs and grips Harry's shirt in his fist, "I'm gonna start thinkin' you're a pervert…"

Harry leans in until his lips ghost over Louis', "I am…" Is all he says and closes the gap between their lips.

The kiss is slow and agonizingly passionate. Louis breathes out hotly through his nose as he pulls Harry down more. Harry wraps his hands around Louis so he can grabs two handfuls of Louis' ass. He kneads his hands, feeling the tender, yet hard muscle under his palm. He sucks Louis' bottom lip into his mouth and bites at it. Letting his fangs pull at Louis' lip until his fang nicks it.

Louis pulls back with a gasp.

"Something to remember me by…" Harry whispers and leans in quick, pressing one last final kiss on to Louis' lips. He backs up and smiles at Louis, who has brought his hand up and is touching his bleeding lip. He smiles and starts to walk away backwards, still watching Louis. "Until next time." He says and winks, before turning to walk away.

Louis stares at Harry's back as he walks away. One second Harry is walking away at normal human speed and the next he's gone before Louis even finishes blinking.

Louis is left there, standing against the door of the bookstore, holding his split lip in between fingers and thinking of how royally fucked he is.


End file.
